In Our Dreams
by MirandaTam42
Summary: A Team Starkid A Very Potter Musical drabble in which voldemort is still on the back of Quirrell's head. Post AVPM Quirrellmort Quirrelmort


_In Our Dreams_

"Of all the things I thought I'd ever watch by myself in a bathroom, _High School Musical_ wasn't high on the list," said Quirrell as he shifted his chair to make sure Voldemort could see the portable DVD player mounted on the wall in the bathroom mirror. "Can you see the whole thing now?"

"Yes I can, although it is a bit weird to see the mirror reflection of dances I had memorized. And Quirrell, really, you should know by now that you're never really alone," teased Voldemort.

"Yeah, well." Quirrell ate some popcorn and occasionally fed Voldemort a few kernels, even though he technically didn't need to eat. They watched the movie in silence for once, as now neither of them had a reason to screech at the other to ask about what was going on since they could both see the movie.

When it was over Quirrell could hear Voldemort sniffling a little bit. He pulled out a small handheld mirror and looked to see Voldemort crying as quietly as he could. "Are you okay, my lord?"

"Well, watching romancy stuff, even on a small level, it's just really intensified when I'm with you, you know? Before something that was just a motion or gesture now has significance to it."

"That's really sweet of you." Quirrell gave himself and Voldemort a hug.

"Are you sleepy?"

"No, why would I be?"

"I'm sleepy. Do you think we could go to bed?"

"It's 4 in the afternoon!"

"Could you maybe drink a sleeping potion to make you sleepy? Just something, I wanna go to sleep so I can try something."

Quirrell tensed up. "Try what?"

"I want to stop you from having those nightmares again, and I think I can get not our mental connection and block them."

"I'm sorry about those, it's been months and they should be gone. I didn't know they bugged you."

"Of course they bug me, because it's hard to listen to you being in pain without being able to do anything about it. Anyways, I really want to go to sleep I'm just super tired." Voldemort yawned to prove his point but Quirrell could tell it was a bit too enthusiastic. Nevertheless, if he didn't go to sleep Voldemort wouldn't shut up for the rest of the day, so he changed into pajamas and climbed into bed, carefully lying on his side so Voldemort's face wasn't mushed into the pillow.

"I know you're not as sleepy as I am, but I think I can make you go to sleep. Does that sound okay?"

"Sure." Quirrell closed his eyes and felt himself falling asleep unnaturally fast. He was unconscious a few seconds later.

Quirrell opened his eyes and could immediately tell that he was in a dream. However, he suspected that it was probably Voldemort's doing because he was lucid and the details of the Hogwarts grounds stood out to him just as they would in real life, unlike the blurred or surreal quality of typical dreams. He laid down on the grassy lawn on the shores of the Black Lake and relaxed his whole body, assuming that Voldemort had sent him here so he could have some peace while he slept.

"Hey you." Voldemort appeared beside Quirrell on the grass and smiled at Quirrell's startled jump. "Have you figured out what's going on?"

"No."

"I wanted to be able to do this." Voldemort curled up beside Quirrell and hugged Quirrell, who let out a soft sigh of contentment as Voldemort held him.

"We've adapted fairly well to me being stuck on the back of your head, but it still frustrates me that I can't hold you in the world where we're awake, and it's really depressing to think that the sweetest person I've ever met will wind up going their whole life without physical affection from someone. So I decided to try and get into your dreams so we can at least be together here."

Quirrell held Voldemort tightly against himself and considered kissing him but shot the idea down since he felt too happy to move. It'd been so long since he'd been hugged that he just wanted to savor the feeling.

"You're never going to have nightmares again, Quirrell. Because I've got you, and I'm never leaving."


End file.
